


Называй меня по имени

by Flavie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Beach Holidays, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Secret Identity, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flavie/pseuds/Flavie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кэт Грант решает, что лучший способ узнать Кару, это взять ее в отпуск. Кара же пытается не дать Кэт узнать ее настоящую личность.</p>
<p>События происходят после девятого эпизода.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Хорошее предложение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Call Me By My Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676979) by [lishesque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lishesque/pseuds/lishesque). 



— Я не неправа, — заявила Кэт Грант, смотря на человека напротив.

Макс Фридлик, её психиатр уже на протяжении десяти лет, поднял брови.

— Я не говорю, что вы были.

— Но я должна была сказать ей, что я была неправа.

— Ах, ей, — он отозвался, ожидая продолжения.

— Я признавала, что я была неправа дважды в жизни. Только дважды, — повторила она, поднимая палец, чтоб акцентировать на этом. — Первый раз, когда сказала моему бывшему, что совершила ошибку, выйдя замуж за него. И во второй раз с моим парикмахером.

— Люди делают ошибки. Это естественная…

—…часть человеческого существования, да, да, — влезла Кэт, пренебрежительно махая рукой. — Я ошибалась и раньше. Но не сейчас. Я делала исследования.

— Так почему тогда сказали, что ошиблись?

— Потому… потому что… — голос Кэт поднялся. — Она была прямо передо мной… она… и… ладно, она. Они пожали друг другу руки.

Макс, опытный и терпеливый, ничего не сказал, выгибая бровь, он серьёзно не знал, о чём сегодня говорит Кэт Грант. Что-то не так, это уж точно. Не только то, что она позвонила ему на домашний в шесть тридцать утра, настаивая на том, что он должен поменять своё утреннее расписание — определённое неделями ранее, — так, чтоб она могла прийти к нему перед работой. Она была больше возбуждённой и рассеянной, чем обычно, но он продолжал молчать; он знал, если он подождёт, она продолжит.

— Она познакомила меня с невозможным, — его пациент наконец объявил.

— Очень мало вещей в этом мире — невозможны, Кэт. Вы сами мне это говорите. Регулярно.

Кэт нетерпеливо выдохнула.

— Нет. Я имела в виду, что… она обвела меня вокруг пальца, или попыталась, и ей каким-то способом удалось провернуть что-то, неподвластное логике и банальной физике.

Макс постучал ручкой по блокноту.

— Понятие банальной физики поменялось с появлением…

— Супергерл. Да. — На этом Кэт Грант напряжённо на него уставилась. — Спасибо, что напомнили об этом.

Макс наклонил голову. Но после короткого молчания заговорил?

— Так вы думаете, что ваш ассистент пытается обмануть вас. Почему вы так говорите?

— Потому что я подобралась слишком близко.

— Слишком близко к ней? — Макс улыбнулся, решив позабавляться с ней, тыкнуть обычно спокойную Кэт Грант немного.

Предсказуемо Кэт посмотрела на него испепеляющим взглядом.

— Нет. Макс. — Она подчеркнула его имя, произнося его по слогам, как-то выливая в него весь свой гнев в этот момент. Она вздохнула и села прямее, возвращая осанку. — Я подобралась слишком близко к правде. Она врала о том, кто она. Прятала настоящую личность.

— А её настоящая личность имеет значение? — спросил психиатр.

Кэт закатила глаза.

— Конечно же, имеет.

— Почему? — он бросил вызов. — Это влияет на её работу? Неужели она подвела ваши высокие ожидания? Будучи ужасным личным ассистентом?

— Нет, — заметила Кэт. — Кара высококлассный ассистент.

— Тогда почему это важно? — Мак наклонился вперёд, ожидая ответа. Он был близок к чему-то.

— Потому что… я хочу, чтоб она говорила мне правду.

Вот оно. Самая суть дела.

— Вы хотите, чтоб она доверяла вам, — заявил Макс.

Кэт угрожающе на него посмотрела.

— Это больше чем это.

— Тогда объясните мне.

Пациент впал в нетипично колеблющуюся тишину. Наконец, она сказала.

— Я не могу. Это конфиденциально.

Макс снова постучал ручкой, после чего поменял тактику.

— Вы говорили, у вас была мигрень во вторник. Вы уже встречались с Мишель?

— Мне не нужен врач, — немедленно ответила Кэт, вставая с кожаного дивана. Было почти девять. — Головные боли нормальная часть работы. Кстати, о ней…

Она развернулась, чтобы уйти.

— Вынужден не согласиться, — сказал Макс, тоже вставая. — Вы достаточно спите?

Честно говоря, она подумала, вот почему она не ходит на терапию чаще. Почему Макс вообще спрашивает об её здоровье? Если бы ей нужен был доктор, она пошла бы к своему терапевту. Разве никто не умеет определять свою часть работы?

— Мои обычные пять с половиной часов, — ответила она вслух.

Максу необязательно знать, что последние две ночи она не могла уснуть, ворочаясь, бесконечные вопросы и сомнения переполняли её голову. Ему не нужно было слышать, что она уже сама отказалась спать и сидела в гостиной, пересматривая все доступные кадры Супергерл, пытаясь сопоставить свою застенчивую, неуклюжую помощницу с уверенной, эффектной женщиной в этом нелепом голубом, красном и золотом.

У дверей Макс попробовал снова:

— Кэт, я предлагаю вам отправиться в отпуск. Вам нужен перерыв от стрессов на работе.

Кэт была почти в лифте, когда она услышала последнее замечание:

— Я серьёзно, Кэт. Езжайте в поездку. Возможно, возьмите Кару с собой. Вы узнаете её получше…

У неё возникла мысль. Кэт Грант прокрутила ещё раз эту идею у себя в голове и улыбнулась, когда двери лифта закрылись. Этот мужчина, наконец-то, предложил что-то стоящее.

***

 

Кара слушала, как её босс поднимается на лифте, с каким-то трепетом. Только вчера ей удалось сберечь свою работу и, что более важное, отношения с Кэт с помощью Хэншоу, или, лучше сказать, Джʼонна Джʼонсса. Но она все ещё не могла избавиться от чувства, что её начальница не до конца в это поверила. Было что-то напряжённое в том, как Кэт посмотрела на неё, вытирая рот салфеткой, прежде чем сесть и сказать: «Я ошиблась. Теперь, когда я увидела вас рядом… ты совсем на неё непохожа». Это был сарказм? Иногда она не могла точно понять этого с Кэт.

Это все пронеслось у неё в голове снова, пока она слышала как поднимается лифт. Кэт не говорила по телефону. Вместо этого, Кара могла слышать лёгкое постукивание её пальцев. Даже её ерзание было дотошно совершенно.

Двери открылись и королева СМИ вошла. Она была в солнцезащитных очках, несмотря на пасмурное утро, взяла латте у Кары, но ничего не сказала ассистентке. Она пошла прямиком в офис.

У Кары было пару минут, чтобы почувствовать разочарование из-за нехватки признания её существования, прежде чем она услышала знакомое «КИРА!».

Она схватила таблетки от головной боли и стакан воды, предвидев нужды босса. Обычно солнцезащитные очки говорят либо о головной боли, либо о похмелье.

Если Кэт и была удивлена тем, как быстро появилась её помощница, она не упомянула это. Но она была удивлена таблеткам в её руках. Кара была хороша в этом — талант в том, чтобы знать, что нужно Кэт. Взяв таблетки, она проглотила их, запив водой, потом повернулась лицом к Каре и сказала:

— Если бы ты могла поехать куда угодно на Земле, куда бы ты отправилась?

— Эм, подождите… я? — пропищала Кара.

— Да, я у тебя спрашиваю, — медленно ответила Кэт. Ей стоило нечеловеческих усилий не закатить глаза и не ответить с сарказмом, мол, кого ещё я могу спрашивать? Супергерл?

— Почему… эм, почему вы спрашиваете… это?

Казалось, девушка все ещё сторонится личных вопросов. Ей следовало бы действовать осторожнее. Но Кэт тут же отказалась от этого — слишком неэффективно.

— Просто ответь на вопрос, Кира, — огрызнулась Кэт.

Кара сглотнула.

— Ф-Фиджи, наверное. Или, эм, возможно, Новая Зеландия. Я всегда хотела побывать в Южном Полушарии.

— Превосходно. — Кэт отпила свой латте и поставила его на стол. Она сцепила пальцы вместе и, посмотрев на Кару, сказала: — Очисти моё расписание на неделю. Мы едем в путешествие.

Кара заморгала. У неё был суперслух, но она не могла быть уверенной на сто процентов в том, что услышала.

— Мисс Грант? Мы?

— Да, Кира. Ты… и… я, — Кэт медленно произнесла каждое слово, отказываясь чувствовать себя виноватой за румянец, распространившийся по щекам ассистентки. — Фиджи.

— Но... но я…

— Но что, Кира? — неумолимо давила Кэт. — У тебя есть что-то важнее в твоей ничтожной, обычной жизни?

Кара не могла ничего сказать. Она не могла сказать про свою активную жизнь вне работы.

Кэт была удивлена, когда девушка снова обрела дар речи спустя пару минут и не выразила никаких протестов.

— Вы возьмёте личный самолёт, Мисс Грант? — спросила она.

— Нет, — ответила она. — Картер и его отец берут его, чтобы слетать на какой-то стар-трековский слёт в Праге. Забронируй нам два билета на любой коммерческой авиалинии, которая покажется удовлетворительной. Первый класс, разумеется.

— Уже бегу, Мисс Грант, — сказала Кара и вылетела из её офиса, без сомнений, паниковать с Джеймсом Олсеном и Кардигановым Хоббитом о том, как она проведёт неделю, скрывая свои способности от своего босса.

Кэт вздохнула. Она не чувствовала ни намёка на вину за то, что забирает Супергерл на неделю из Нэшнл-Сити. Если Кара действительно была Супергерл, Кэт все ещё не могла быть полностью в этом уверенной. Ядра сомнений все ещё были, а Кэт ненавидела сомневаться так же сильно, как и Лоис Лэйн. Так или иначе, эта поездка покажет, кто Кара Дэнверс на самом деле, и даже если она окажется неправа, она хотя бы отдохнёт от всего этого.


	2. Мы все что-то теряем

Кара могла видеть отражение Кэт в стеклянной панели окна. Она спала, лёжа почти горизонтально, выпив бокал вина со снотворным и надев маску для сна. Кэт ненавидела длинные перелёты. Но даже сейчас девушка не решалась посмотреть прямо на неё. Она решила наблюдать в отражении. Сейчас, на высоте больше трёх тысяч футов над уровнем моря в гудящем полутемном первом класс, она, наконец позволила себе подумать о женщине, которая начала играть важную роль в её жизни.

Почему она здесь? Что ей нужно было делать? Кем она была для Кэт, если не помощница Кира? Однако она все еще была ей, ассистенткой, мисс Грант дала это знать, когда распорядилась, что именно нужно собирать (никаких телефонов или ноутбуков; взять купальник, солнцезащитный крем и удобную, но стильную обувь) и распорядилась забронировать номер на четыре ночи в Matamoa Island Resort. Тем же вечером, Кара потратила два часа, пытаясь найти онлайн подходящий купальник, то и дело дёргая Алекс с вопросами. «Он не слишком много открывает?», «Это не будет непрофессионально?», «Я не буду старомодной в этом?». До тех пор, пока старшая сестра не вырвала у неё ноутбук и сама не заказала за неё. И в итоге у неё оказалось два костюма: один цельный купальник и костюм Супергерл. Кара некоторое время спорила сама с собой насчет последнего. И, в конце концов, она нашла двадцать причин, почему он нужен, и всего одну, почему не стоит его брать: страх, что Кэт Грант узнает, кто она, раз и навсегда.

Последние четыре дня, даже после того, как Джʼонн побывала в кабинете её начальницы как Супергерл, Кара питала тихий страх. Это было чувство ужаса, поселившиеся в её груди глубоко и прочно. И независимо от того, как часто она себе напоминала, что сейчас все хорошо, что она вернула свою работу и вернула «что бы это ни было» с Кэт, хорошо укрывшийся страх возвращался и напоминал о себе. Он прокрадывался в её мысли, когда она того не хотела, находясь в полудрёме. Он хватал ее за горло, когда она уходила с работы: она возвращалась, чтобы найти забытые документы, и натыкалась на пронзительные глаза, уставившиеся прямо на нее. Черт возьми, он вонзался прямо в сердце каждый раз, когда она смотрела на Кэт Грант. Он был здесь и сейчас, пока она смотрела на спящую женщину в отражении: Кара боялась потерять ее.

Если Кэт узнает правду, а она её узнает, рано или поздно, Каре придётся уйти. Кэт чётко это сказала. Кара знала, что несмотря на все язвительные насмешки и едкие замечание насчёт окружающих её людей, мисс Грант действительно заботилась о мире. Вот почему в день, когда она узнает, что её помощница и вправду Супергерл, станет днём, когда она беззаветно отдаст Кару миру.

Собрав всю свою храбрость, она попыталась представить свою жизнь без КэтКо, без её друзей там, без офиса Кэт. Без Кэт. Кара прикусила губу и попыталась прогнать мрачные мысли. Угроза неизбежности этого момента продолжала висеть над Карой, но, пока она может, она будет бороться. Она будет противостоять всему любопытству Кэт, решимости и журналисткой настойчивости, чтобы остаться с ней рядом.

Свет в самолёте зажёгся, говоря о наступлении утра. Кара могла видеть обслуживающий персонал в нескольких метрах, всего за одной тонкой стенкой. Они готовили тележку с завтраком. По её расчётам, самолёт приземлится где-то через пару часов. Тихое «дзинь», с которым загорелись лампы, не разбудили женщину, поэтому Кара мягко позвала её:

— Мисс Грант, пора завтракать. — Но и этого было недостаточно, чтоб разбудить Кэт, так что Кара легко дотронулась до её плеча. — Мисс Грант?

Кэт, похоже, была где-то в разгаре глубокого сна, дёрнулась и хрипло спросила:

— Кара? Который час?

— В Фиджи сейчас семь, — ответила Кара. Она заметила, что начальница не назвала её Кирой, и подумала, что, может быть, за этим стояло то, что Ненастоящая Супергерл называла ее правильно.

Но нет, не стояло. Подозрение, что Кэт специально каверкает её имя, было доказано, когда в следующую секунду её босс резко села, стянула с глаз повязку и бодро сказала:

— Ах, доброе утро, Кира. Молодец, что разбудила меня до завтрака. Ты же знаешь, что я не люблю пропускать утренний кофе.

— Конечно, мисс Грант, — улыбалась Кара. — Я бы не позволила вам пропустить его.

***

Они были на пароме, и Кэт решила поднять вопрос, который никак не уходил из головы: откуда Супергерл узнала имя Кары? Насколько она знала, эти двое, если они были двумя разными людьми, никогда не встречались. Но Супергерл чётко сказала её имя, когда прощалась. Кэт считала себя экспертом в обеих вещах: в помощнице, которой она дала работу, и в супергерое, которой дала имя. Эта загадка, это несоответствие ужасно раздражало её.

— Кира, — позвала она.

— Да, мисс Грант? — тут же примчалась Кара.

— Я просто подумала кое о чем странном. — Кэт сделала паузу, чтобы подумать. Если она спросит, ей наконец-то придётся признать, что она знает имя Кары. «Ну что же, — подумала она. — Проиграл битву, выиграй войну». — Откуда Супергерл узнала твоё имя? — Кэт пыталась сказать это будничным тоном.

— Эм, — Кара уставилась на неё. Она слышно сглотнула. — Правда?

Правда, подумала Кэт с некоторым изумлением. Девушка была такой наивной.

— Да. Она назвала тебя по имени, когда уходила. — Прошло некоторое время, прежде чем женщина произнесла следующее слово. — Кара.

Кэт наблюдала картину, как Кара широко раскрыла глаза, когда услышала своё имя, слетающее чётко и ясно с губ начальницы. На секунду показалось, что Кара хочет обратить на это внимание. Но потом помощница разорвала контакт и посмотрела в сторону, на море. Они уже приближались к острову.

— Я не знаю, мисс Грант. Возможно, она услышала его от кого-то.

— Ладно, от кого? — давила Кэт. — Точно не от меня.

— Джеймс Олсен? Или… или, наверное, она услышала его издалека. У неё же есть суперслух, ну вы знаете, конечно, вы знаете…

— Ладно, — решила отстать Кэт. Ассистентка впустую только болтала. К тому же она выглядела более расстроенной чем обычно, поэтому Кэт решила сжалиться над ней и прекратить этот допрос. Пока. — Я умираю от жажды. Спустись в каюту и принеси мне бутылку воды. И сама попей что-нибудь, тут тошнотворно жарко.

Вскоре их пересадили с парома на частный катер, чтобы не рисковать им, кораблём, на мелководье с рифами. Когда они добрались до земли, они увидели группу людей, машущих им людей. Они носили футболки с цветочным принтом и играли на каких-то маленьких гитарах. Как только они ступили на песчаный пляж, Кэт услышала громкие крики «Bula!», что, возможно, значило «привет» или «добро пожаловать». Она посмотрела вниз на мокрый, мягкий песок с отвращением, сомневаясь, выдержат ли её дизайнерские сандалии это.

Девушки в юбках из травы тут же подошли с леями из ракушек и цветов. Кара наклонилась, позволяя одеть на себя венок, но Кэт отпугнула девушку испепеляющим взглядом. Она открыла рот, чтобы сказать очередное замечание о невыносимо безвкусном приёме, но снова его закрыла, когда увидела лицо Кары. Её молодая помощница широко улыбалась, а её глаза сияли, пока она осматривала все: от высоких пальм до белого чистого песка и лазурной воды. На шею Кары повесили вторую гирлянду, которую не удалось повесить на Кэт минутой ранее. «Как типично, — подумала женщина. — Она непременно находит весь этот бред страшно очаровательным».

— Разве это не волшебно, мисс Грант? — сияя, повернулась Кара.

Опять же, Кэт удалось проглотить первые язвительные слова, которые пришли ей в голову, и сказать:

— Это очень занимательно. А теперь нужно найти тень. Прямо над нами дыра в озоновом шаре, и я прямо-таки чувствую, как сгораю.

***

Кара ощущала тепло полуденного солнца на коже, наслаждаясь им. Она чувствовала себя бодрой, несмотря на то, что ни разу не сомкнула глаз за перелёт. Кэт была на удивление в хорошем расположении духа утром, высказывая пренебрежения международным авиакомпаниям с каким-то отрешённым стоицизмом. Она ни разу не огрызнулась на Кару и больше не возвращалась к вопросу с её именем. Кара никак не могла понять, почему она была такой милой. Возможно, её начальница чувствовала вину за то, как наседала на Кару из-за Супергерл всю прошлую неделю, или, может, Кэт просто чувствовала себя более расслабленной на Фиджи. Дэнверс уверена, что она точно чувствовала это.

Но скоро снова все пошло наперекосяк. Они поднялись по дорожке к главной вилле и прошли милый ритуал омовения ног, после этого им передали по коктейлю, пока они ждут заселения. Появившийся мужчина выглядел подавленно и виновато. Казалось, он менеджер какой-то. На бейджике было только «Темо».

— Простите, что заставили вас ждать, мисс Дэнверс, мисс Грант, — сказал он. — У нас были проблемы с сантехникой… — Он смотрел между ними, не знаю, к кому ему стоит обращаться. Он разговаривал с Карой, когда она бронировала номера, но женщина постарше выглядела главной.

Кэт Грант поставила свой напиток. Сняв очки, она сложила их и положила на колени.

— Продолжайте, — сказала она.

— Мы сожалеем, но этим утром прорвало трубу, и ремонт займёт больше времени, чем мы думали. Из-за этого вилла на пляже не сдаётся в ближайшем будущем. В ней нет воды. — Мужчина вздрогнул, когда глаза Кэт сузились, но он отважно продолжил: — Но, конечно же, у нас есть альтернативный вариант для вас. Второй лучший вариант, люкс «Закат». И мы, конечно же, дадим вам скидку. Или полностью все вернём, если вы недовольны…

Кэт вздохнула.

— Вот к чему приводит бронирование на эксклюзивном частном острове, где есть места только для восьми гостей. Честно говоря, привилегии иногда того не стоят. — Она словно говорила это острову.

Кара решилась вмешаться и вступиться за Темо.

— Мы с радостью возьмём другой вариант, — сказала она.

Оказалось, что люкс «Закат» также известен, как люкс для молодожёнов. Находясь на западной стороне острова, люкс открывал вид на креативно названный Сансет Бич. Деревянная лестница, идущая от их веранды, превращалась в тропинку, ведущую куда-то в зелёную пейзажную местность и заканчивалась приватным пляжем только для них.

— Это абсурд, — сказала Кэт, стоя с другой стороны просторной комнаты. — Здесь только большая кровать. Нам нужно сказать, чтоб они принесли ещё одну.

Но Кара не слушала. Она просматривала багаж, который им доставили. Ей не нужно было рентгеновское зрение, чтоб понять, что её вещей там нет. «О нет, — подумала она. — Нет, нет, нет. Это очень плохо».

Кэт появилась возле неё, вытягивая лицо в расстроенном выражении.

— Что такое? Ты увидела крысу? — Она остановилась, ужаснувшись от своих мыслей. — Господи, лучше бы здесь не было грызунов.

— Моих вещей нет! Они, должно быть, оставили их на корабле, — Кара выглядела разбитой. — Я должна пойти и разобраться с этим. — Все, что Кара сейчас хотела, это сорваться с места и убежать искать свои вещи, используя свои немалые способности, но она понимала, что Кэт начнёт что-то подозревать. Кара разрывалась.

Посмотрев на разбитую помощницу, Кэт взяла её за руки и привела к дивану.

— Сядь, — скомандовала она. — И не паникуй. Это вредно для кожи. — Она села рядом с Карой и сказала ей глубоко дышать, девушка послушалась её. — Мы все что-то теряем, Кара, — сказала Кэт несколько секунд спустя почти даже мягко. — Но ты не можешь дать этому сломать тебя. Миру ты нужна сильной.

Кара внимательно посмотрела в лицо начальницы.

— Миру?

Кэт махнула рукой.

— Миру, масс медиа, всем. Неважно. Это речевой оборот. Ты работаешь со мной и ты на глазах общественности. Ты это знаешь. — Она встала, стряхнула невидимую пыль со своих светло-бежевых брюк. — Что такого важного было в твоей сумке?

— Мой, эм… мой купальник. Алекс только купила его мне. И эм… он мне понравился. — Кара знала, что это неубедительно, но она была слишком взволнована, чтоб придумать что-либо получше.

Кэт закатила глаза.

— Вся эта драма из-за купальника, Кира? Как банально.

— И моя любимая зубная щётка… — добавила она поспешно. Она была слегка удивлена, что мисс Грант вернулась к её неправильному имени.

— Твоя любимая зубная щётка, — сухо повторила Кэт, пробуя слова с отвращением. — Ладно. Вот карта острова, — она держала бумагу. — Найди магазин и купи себе купальник с зубной щёткой. Можешь добавить на мой счёт. Я пойду разбираться с кроватью.

Взяв карту, Кара радостно покинула люкс, решительно настроенная найти свой багаж и спасти свой костюм Супергерл от не тех рук.


	3. Соблазн и другие трудности

Некоторое время спустя, Кэт лежала на девственно-белом песке пляжа, читая книгу. Она только подумала о том, что Кары слишком долго нет, когда она заметила то, что заставило ее температуру подняться на десять градусов, или ей так показалось. Кара спускалась по тропинке от виллы, одетая в ярко-желтые бикини, что не оставляло совершенно ничего для фантазии. Она держала полотенце и маленькую сумку, сконцентрировано нахмурив брови и пробираясь сквозь заросли.

— Кира? — сказала Кэт голосом чуть выше, чем обычно.

— О, вот вы где, мисс Грант, — ответила Кара. Казалось, она покраснела, когда она подняла взгляд и увидела Кэт, лежащую на песке. Или это была игра света? — Я искала вас в вилле.

— С какой стати я должна быть там, когда есть вполне неплохой пляж? — сказала Кэт сухо. Она похлопала ладонью по песку возле себя, показывая, что Кара должна присоединиться к ней. Девушка подчинилась и разложила пляжное полотенце рядом, убедившись, что оставила, по меньшей мере, два фута между ними. Она помнила о потребности Кэт в личном пространстве, хотя и не знала, насколько ее босс была благодарна за это сейчас. Увидев блеск смуглой кожи слишком длинных ног Кары, раскладывающей полотенце, Кэт была необычайно рада, что на ней были очки, которые не дали Каре увидеть искорку желания.

— Итак, — сказала Кэт, прочищая горло. — Этот… эм… купальник сестра купила тебе..? — она неопределенно махнула в сторону Кары.

Выражение лица ассистентки было бесценным, и Кэт на секунду захотелось, чтоб Джеймс Олсен был здесь, чтобы запечатлеть это. Хотя нет, перехотелось. Она эгоистически была рада, что Кара была в ее распоряжение на ближайшие пять дней.

— Эм, нет, нет… тот был цельный, — сказала Кара поспешно. — Я не нашла свой багаж. Везде искала. Темо позвал людей на лодке, но и они не нашли. Они думают, что он остался на теплоходе, но я… — лепетала она, а потом остановилась. — В любом случае, они позвонят мне, когда найдут его, — торопясь закончила она.

— Так этот купальник цвета вырви глаз на тебе это..?

— Это единственное, что у них было. Простите, мисс Грант, — Кара однозначно краснела, заметила Кэт с изумлением.

— Не извиняйся, Кира, — сказала Кэт. — Никогда не извиняйся ни перед кем за то, как ты выглядишь.

— Да? — Кара посмотрела на нее. — Потому что вы всегда мне указываете на мою одежду и волосы, и…

— Да, но это не значит, что ты должна извиняться, — отрезала Кэт.

— Ну да.

Кара отвернулась и начала рыться в сумке, ища что-то, и Кэт подумала на секунду, что она могла задеть чувства девушки. Она почувствовала сожаление, но не знала, как извиниться и стоит ли. Прежде чем она успела что-то сказать, ее protégé повернулась обратно. Она держала в руках две бутылки холодной воды и тюбик солнцезащитного крема.

— Хотите пить, мисс Грант?

— Спасибо, — Кэт взяла напиток у Кары, сделала пару глотков и попыталась вернуться к чтению. Но уголком глаза она могла видеть отвлекающие движения, когда ассистентка начала наносить крем, сначала на ноги, потом руки, плечи, ключицы… Господи, это было опасно, подумала она. Даже если она не была Супергерл. А если была…

Кэт не закончила мысль, потому что в этот момент Кара спросила:

— Мисс Грант? Можно попросить вас помочь мне со спиной? — И мозги Кэт немного закоротило.

— Конечно, Кира, — сказала Кэт. Хотя бы голос оставался твердым. Она села и взяла тюбик SPF 50+, выдавливая немного на руки, надеясь, что руки не подведут ее.

Кара повернулась спиной к ней и приподняла свои длинные, золотые волосы, ее голова наклонена в заманчиво покорной позе. У Кэт пересохло во рту. Будь сильной, Кэт, повторяла она себе. Не сделай ничего неуместного. Это твоя помощница. Это твоя молодая, доверчивая, красивая помощница. Господь Всемогущий.

Мягко она дотронулась руками, покрытыми кремом, до плеч. Кара дернулась.

— Ох… холодно, — сказала она, немного посмеиваясь.

Кэт ничего не ответила, не доверяя себе такое дело. Она втирала крем в мягкую кожу концентрируясь на изгибах спины Кары. Если честно, это самая красивая спина, которую она когда-либо она видела. Или трогала. Отгоняя все ненужные мысли, она подняла тонкий ремешок и убедилась, что покрыла кремом и там, не желая, чтоб Кара не сгорела там. Кэт Грант точно не хотела стать причиной неровного загара. Пока ее руки скользили по спине девушки, Кэт подумала, что если она правда была Супергерл, то она отлично играла роль, заботясь даже о солнце.

— Вот, — сказала она, заканчивая, — готово.

— Спасибо, — сказала Кара, оборачиваясь. — Хотите, чтоб я помогла вам?

— О, это необязательно, — ответила Кэт. На ней был двухцветный купальник и платок, которые закрывали спину куда больше, чем купальник Кары. — Я уже намазала плечи. Если ты закончила, я бы хотела вернуться к книге.

— Но еще кусочек спины не прикрыт, — спорила Кара, игнорируя замечание по поводу книги. Она на секунду посмотрела на Кэт, единственный раз не покраснев и не отвернувшись, а потом продолжила, словно выговаривала ее: — Мисс Грант, рак кожи самый распространенный вид рака. Один человек умирает от меланомы каждые пятьдесят семь минут. Я думаю, вам стоит передумать.

Кэт отложила книгу.

— Поздравляю, Кира! — она хлопнула в ладоши. — Ты наконец-то научилась тому, как быть настойчивой?

— Я серьезно, мисс Грант.

Кэт вздохнула. Она пренебрежительно махнула рукой, словно результат ее не так уж и волновал.

— Ну, если ты должна… — откинув волосы и перевернувшись, показывая спину, она отдалась на опеку Кары.

В этот момент Кэт Грант очень, очень надеялась, что Кара не Супергерл. Потому что, если бы ее ассистентка ею была, тогда она могла без сомнений услышать, как участилось ее сердцебиение от прикосновения.

***

На улице чудесная ночь. Кэт сидела на веранде, только закончила разговаривать с Картером и пила вино. В Праге было раннее утро, и он все время зевал. Он был взволнован вторым днем, потому что у них будет семинар по технике вулканской медитации. Она внимательно слушала детальное описание города, который он вчера в обед изучил вдоль и поперек, и спрашивала его о разном. Картер был самым молодым там, но его тепло приняли. Она рада, что у него там все хорошо. Разговор он закончил, сказав: «Мам… будь милой с Карой, хорошо?» Она пообещала, что будет.

Смотря сквозь мерцающую темноту на море, ее мысли снова вернулись к Каре. Девушка была задумчивой и тихой весь вечер, отвлекаясь на что-то во время ужина — это не похоже на нее, обычно энергичную. Но она снова оживилась, когда нашелся ее багаж. Его доставили экспрессдоставкой от паромной компании, и ее глаза засветились, когда она увидела Темо приближающегося с ним. Она убежала к себе их комнату распаковать его, бормоча, как она рада, что нашли ее любимую зубную щетку. Девушка вернулась уж слишком с большим облегчением. Обычно такой идиотизм бы только рассердил Кэт, но, когда это коснулось Кары, она просто улыбнулась. Вот так она поняла, что все плохо.

И это нелепое фиаско с кремом. Как Кэт попала в такую ситуацию? В смысле, какое клише увлечься молодой блондинистой помощницей. Это, конечно же, должно остановиться. Это опасно. Потому что прямо перед тем, как дать Каре намазать себя кремом, Кэт уверена, она что-то увидела что-то в глазах Кары. Свечение, вспышка чего-то. Триумф? Кара хотела, чтоб Кэт подчинилась. Она хотела прикоснуться к Кэт.

Кэт осушила остатки вина в бокале и встала. Она поправила рубашку, разгладив ее. Она знала, что она должна быть ответственным взрослым в этой ситуации. Даже если Кара была Супергерл, это было бы неправильно, было бы еще хуже.

Она поставила пустой бокал на поднос и вошла в люкс. Кэт открыла рот, чтоб что-то сказать — что именно, она никак не могла вспомнить потом, — но увидела Кару, растянувшуюся во сне на кровати. На секунду, Кэт позволила себе посмотреть на ассистентку с нежностью. У нее было спокойствие на лице, и она, наконец, перестала хмуриться.

Затем Кэт поджала губы — это проблема. К ее ужасу, еще одну кровать им не принесли. Диваны, сделанные из бамбука и плетеного камыша, были слишком неудобными даже с подушками и узкими, так что они решили делить кровать. Кровать в люксе для молодоженов была настолько большой, что они могли свободно разлечься на противоположных боках, все еще не соприкасаясь. Но это было до инцидента с солнцезащитным кремом.

И сейчас Кара спала прямо посредине.

Кэт вздохнула. Может, у нее выйдет сдвинуть девушку немного. Она забралась на кровать и потянула Кару за руку к краю. Но как только Кэт начала тянуть, ее рук схватили за плечо и ее перевернули на спину. Следующее, что она помнит, Кара сидела на ней, держа руками ее запястья.

Она не успела даже удивиться, не говоря уже о том, чтобы перевернуться — Кара слезла с нее, извиняясь снова и снова:

— Бог мой, мисс Грант, простите, мне так жаль. Я не хотела. Вы в порядке?

Кэт уселась, изгибая и потирая запястье.

— Расслабься, Кира. Все в порядке, — она рассматривала расстроенную девушку перед собой. Ее длинные золотые волосы были растрепаны, и она была без очков. И она была в панике. Кэт запомнила твердость в глазах Кары, когда та оседлала ее, проблеск огня, который удалось уловить, пока Кара полностью не проснулась и не пришла в себя. Не супергерли мне мозги.

— Вы уверены? Ох, Бог. Я принесу вам стакан воды. Мне жаль, — лепетала Кара, пока бежала на кухню, не в состоянии смотреть на Кэт.

Грант осторожно поднялась с кровати, снова поправляя одежду, а затем присоединилась к Каре на кухню. Девушка большими глотками пила из стакана с водой. Она поторопилась набрать еще один стакан и передать его Кэт, которая взяла его. Спустя время, Кэт заговорила:

— Это был шаг назад.

Кара выглядела еще более взволнованной.

— Да? Я имею в виду… ну, я довольно сильная для моего размера. Алекс всегда мне это говорит… — она нервно засмеялась. — О, и я… я ходила на очень хорошие курсы по самообороне.

— Действительно. — Кэт вообще в это не верила, но она не хотела давить на Кару. Бедная девушка, казалось, скоро начнет задыхаться. — Как-нибудь запишусь к нему.

— О, конечно. Безусловно. Я сейчас напишу Алекс. У нее где-то были его контакты…

— Сейчас, Кира, это необязательно, — Кэт поставила стакан, развернулась на пятках и пошла в ванную. — Я в душ. Выбери сторону: левую или правую, не середину.

Когда Кэт вышла из долгого холодного душа, она увидела свернувшуюся Кару на правом краю, притворяющуюся спящей.


	4. Под небом и солнцем

      Когда Кара проснулась, она увидела пустую кровать, слыша звук воды из душа. Совершенно очевидно, Кэт принимала душ. У нее появилась улыбка на лице, когда она вспомнила вчерашние события. Кэт Грант влекло к ней? Это новое подозрение кружилось у нее в голове, как маленькие версии ее альтер-эго вскружили ее голову.  
  
      Она не специально использовала свои силы. Она не могла не услышать, как сердцебиение Кэт подпрыгнуло и участилось в ответ на прикосновение Кары: они были так близко, что суперслух сам включился в это. Кара знала, она красивая. Она видела глаза Уинна и Джеймса и знала, что была объектом желания. Черт, Алекс отстранили на две недели от школы за то, что избила парня, который никак не мог перестать приглашать Кару на свидание невероятно нагло и явно. Но быть желаемой кем-то, кем она восхищалась и о ком она заботилась, быть желаемой Кэт Грант — совсем другое.  
  
      — Доброе утро, Кира. Ты выглядишь излишне довольно. Приснилось, что выиграла стипендию Макартура? — Кэт уже вышла из ванной, быстро суша волосы полотенцем.  
  
      Кара улыбнулась и честно сказала:  
  
      — Вообще-то, мне снились вы, мисс Грант. — Ага. Небольшое ускорение в обычно спокойном сердцебиение Кэт.  
  
      Она видела, как Кэт застыла на секунду. А потом Кэт сузила глаза.  
  
      — Кира, — сказала она. — Уже половина девятого, а я еще не пила кофе. Ты лучше всех должна знать, как это опасно. Позвони на ресепшен и спроси, почему они затягивают с этим. Завтрак должен был быть тут десять минут назад.  
  
      После слегка напряженного завтрака, во время которого Кэт несколько раз огрызалась на Кару из-за несущественных вещей, они решили пройтись к главной вилле, чтоб узнать расписание развлечений. Хоть остров и был курортом, сделанный для отдыха, предлагалось куча развлечений. Например, уроки ныряния с маской и кокосовый боулинг. Конечно, Кэт тут же отвергла ныряние ( _Представь, сколько микробов на той маске, Кира. Сомневаюсь, что они дезинфицируют их между ныряниями_ ) и боулинг ( _Ничего на планете, даже Супергерл, не заставит меня так опуститься_ ), но ей понравилась идея отправиться в однодневную поездку с брошюры на кофейном столике.  
  
      Когда они приблизились к главному комплексу, Кара услышала тихий звук лопастей вертолета. Она не сказала об этом Кэт — зачем лишний раз указывать на обостренные чувства.  
  
      В определенный момент, Кэт уставилась на две фигуры на расстоянии, сидящих под большим соломенным зонтом около бассейна.  
  
      Кэт внезапно остановилась.  
  
      — Это...?  
  
      — Вау, — выдохнула Денверс, когда прищурилась, чтоб понять, кто эти люди. — Это Эллен! А это должно быть Порша... — Она повернулась к Кэт с сияющими глазами. — Мы можем подойти? Пожалуйста.  
  
      Ее босс закатила глаза на ее рвение, но нехотя согласилась. Кара оценила отсутствие протеста, потому что знала, что Кэт расценивала Эллен, как конкурента. Уважаемого соперника (не то, что Лоис Лэйн). Они шли к бассейну по тропике, вьющейся вдоль пляжа.  
  
      — О, Кэт! — воскликнула Эллен, когда увидела их. — Не знала, что ты тут тоже отдыхаешь.  
  
      — Обычно нет, — сухо ответила Кэт.  
  
      — Знаешь, тут так романтично. Порша и я приезжаем сюда каждые несколько лет. Ты знакома с ней? Давай я представлю мою прекрасную жену.  
  
      — Эй, — поприветствовала она. — Надолго вы здесь?  
  
      — До воскресения, — сказала Кара немного застенчиво. — Меня зовут Кара, рада познакомится с вами обоими. Я ваш фанат, — она протянула руку им.  
  
      Эллен повернулась к Кэт.  
  
      — Знаешь, Кэт, я думала, тебе не везет с девушка. Но только посмотри! Я рада, что ты нашла ту самую.  
  
      Боже. Глаза Кары расширились, а рот приоткрылся. Она тут же заставила себя закрыть рот, дабы избежать всех бессвязных звуков, выходящих оттуда. Вау. "Не могу поверить, что Эллен Дедженерес считает... Мы выглядим, как..?" Она густо покраснела, не в силах сказать и слова. Кара покосилась на Кэт, чьи очки скрывали ее взгляд.  
  
      Неожиданно до Кары дошло и остальная часть слов Эллен. "Стоп. У Кэт были подружки?"  
  
      — Спасибо, Эллен, — наконец ответила Кэт, ее слова прекратили замыкание в голове Кары. — Но я бы не сказала, что все было так неудачно, нет?  
  
      — Точно, — сказала Эллен, посмеиваясь. — Эм, как бы то ни было... чем вы собираетесь заняться?  
  
      — О, вам однозначно нужно попробовать поплавать под парусом, — добавила Порша.  
  
      Разговор шел дальше, но Кара едва ли оправилась от девушек Кэт Грант.  
  
      — Экскурсия? — слабо спросила Кара. Скучнее ничего не придумаешь, но если это поможет закончить все это, то ладно.  
  
      — Не-е-ет, — ответила Порша. — Ни за что. Мы наняли катамаран и поехали на Священный Остров, Эллен так понравилось. Это где-то в восьми милях на север.  
  
      — Ясно, — медленно произнесла Кэт. — Мы тоже об этом думали. Это далеко?  
  
      — Вообще нет, — Эллен улыбнулась Кэт. — Меньше чем час с хорошим ветром. Надеюсь, вы займетесь этим. Вам понравится.  
  
      Последние слова утонули в шуме от вертолета.  
  
      — Нам пора! — Эллен попыталась перекричать его. — Мы возвращаемся в Лос-Анджелес! Простите, что бросаем так быстро!  
  
      Наскоро попрощавшись, пара исчезла на вертолете в безоблачном небе.  
  
      Спустя мгновение Кара спросила:  
  
      — Мы серьезно собираемся плавать на катамаране?  
  
      Кэт повернулась к ней и с серьезным лицом объявила:  
  
      — Шоу Эллен займет первое место, если я уйду из КэтКо. Она знает это. И я узнаю вызов, когда слышу его. — Она остановила. — Кира, иди переодевайся в купальник. И не тот ужасный, который купила тебе сестра. Желтый подойдет. Мы идем плавать.  
  


***

  
  
      Им стоило взять катер.  
  
      Кит говорила, что на нем будет лучше добраться до островов. Кит — инструктор по катамаранам, которая три часа рассказывала им, что да как, чтоб они могли выйти в одиночку. Но она предупреждала, что сегодня не лучший день для этого, потому что ветра мало, а весла малы.  
  
      Она была права.  
  
      Сейчас штиль и они где-то между Матамоа и Священными островами.  
  
      — Кит сказала, что если мы...  
  
      — О, ради всего святого, Кира, — огрызнулась Кэт. — Можешь перестать цитировать эту отвратительную женщину?  
  
      Кара что-то пробормотала себе под нос.  
  
      — Что, Кира?  
  
      — Я сказала, что вам она не нравится, потому что она пыталась сделать каламбур насчет KitKat'a.  
  
      Кэт не отрицала этого.  
  
      — И в самом деле, Кира, ты знаешь, как я отношусь к каламбурам. Они лингвистическая перхоть — мягкие, невзрачные и бледные. — Кэт вздохнула и сняла свою шляпу, обмахивая себя ею. — А сейчас где моя вода?  
  
      — Вот, мисс Грант, — Кара подала ей почти пустую бутылку.  
  
      Кэт изучала бутылку с мгновение. Два глотка, может, три.  
  
      — Я передумала. Раскаленная вода как-то не привлекает, — она откинула бутылку, а после вскользь добавила: — Ты можешь пить, я не хочу.  
  
      Кара улыбнулась.  
  
      — Мисс Грант, если вы оставляете воду для меня, не нужно. Я выпила много ананасового сока перед выездом, помните? Мне нормально.  
  
      — С чего ты решила, что я отставляю воду для тебя? — Кэт спросила, ее тон повседневный, но глаза сверкнули.  
  
      — Эм, ну... — Кара запнулась от прямолинейности вопроса. — Без причины. Думаю, вы бы оставили воду для любого, да? Вы же Кэт Грант. Щедрая, добрая... ну то есть, вы же пожертвовали половину доходов в прошлом году...  
  
      — И то правда, — признала Кэт. — Но я не собираюсь тратить важные ресурсы, если только Супергерл не появится и не спасет нас.  
  
      Она смотрела прямо на Кару.  
  
      Кара знала, что она подразумевала. Кэт уже двенадцать раз — Денверс считала — невзначай упоминала Супергерл. Но девушка ни за что так просто не выдаст свой секрет. Без смертельно опасности — нет.  
  
      — Ага, все плохо. Не думаю, что она нас здесь услышит.  
  
      Кэт закатила глаза, а потом томно разлеглась на животе по платформе, положив голову на руки. С закрытыми глазами она сказала:  
  
      — Я вздремну. Разбуди, когда здесь будет Супергерл.  
  
      Это тринадцатый.  
  
      Кара сидела на другой стороне платформы, смотрела в море, высматривая хоть какой-нибудь признак земли. Все плохо. Они так далеко, что даже с суперзрением она не могла увидеть землю. Наконец, дыхание Кэт замедлилось. Ее начальница уснула. Кара восхищалась открытой спиной Кэт, ее угловатыми лопатками, резкими в солнечном свете. Она поймала себя на мысли, что хотела бы поцеловать ее там, прямо там, между лопатками. Плохая идея, Кара, суперплохая идея.  
  
      Много ли времени пройдет, когда их начнут искать? Вздохнув, она тоже легла, но на спину. Солнце стояло высоко в небе; Кара решила, что должно быть уже два часа. Живот заурчал. Они застряли тут, наверное, в полдень, а она плохо позавтракала. Всматриваясь в голубизну вверху, она попыталась расслабиться и насладиться безмятежностью момента, перестать думать и просто слушать плеск воды о борт. Но никак не могла это сделать. Чертовски горячая ткань под спиной и лежащая рядом Кэт — не то, что можно игнорировать. Присутствие женщины действовало, как криптонит на ее сознание.  
  
      Это не комфортно для Кэт, она знала. Для Кэт, которая любит все контролировать, которой нравится знать, что и как идет. Нет, плавать где-то посреди Тихого океана, ожидая ветра или помощи, однозначно не стиль Кэт Грант. Чувствуя вину, Кара подумывала немного полетать, чтоб хоть чуток разогнать судно. Она бы все равно это сделала, несмотря на риск разбудить Кэт, если ветер все-таки не подул. Парус и веревки, поднимающиеся вверх, разбудили Кэт.  
  
      — Думаю, мы, наконец, поймали ветер, нужно возвращаться, — сказала Кара.  
  
      Кэт подняла себя.  
  
      — Слава Богу. Думаю, из-за этой ткани у меня сыпь.  
  
      Но это не сыпь, а ожог. Кара заметила красноту кожи начальницы, когда они подплывали к берегу, и чувство вины сдавило грудь. Как она позволила этому случиться? Кэт ни слова не сказала, но Кара должна была замечать такие вещи. Что она за помощница? К чему ей ее инопланетные чувства, если она слишком тупая, чтоб заметить опасность?  
  
      В попытках быстрее увести Кэт с солнца на сушу в тень, Кара сделала ошибку. Она спрыгнула в воду, чтоб дотащить судно последние пару метров. Она не подумала обо все, и тяжелый порыв ветра толкнул судно вперед.  
  
      Корпус ударился о ее бедро... и отскочил от него.  
  
      Кара целая и невредимая, но от удара катамаран тряхнуло, как будто он наткнулся на скалы, Кэт потеряла равновесие и упала в воду. Кара нырнула вперед. Она почти поймала ее. Вместе они сплыли, выплевывая воду; руки Кара обвились вокруг талии Кэт, поддерживая босса.  
  
      — Мисс Грант, простите. Вы в порядке? — Кара застенчиво опустила руки, но они обе по-прежнему смотрели друг другу в глаза, стоя ближе, чем когда-либо.  
  
      — Да, да, — сказала Кэт. Она подняла руку, и на секунду Кэт подумала, что Кэт хочет дотронуться до ее лица. Но вместо этого Кэт слегка сжала плечо Кары, странно и интимно. — Спасибо, — произнесла она с едва уловимой дрожью в городе, — что спасла меня... — _Супергерл_. Имя оставалось несказанным, но они обе услышали его.  
  
      Кара почувствовала, как сердце пропустило удар. Она отвела взгляд от губ Кэт куда-то в сторону, на катамаран, куда угодно, но подальше от губ Кэт, проницательного взгляда.  
  
      — Ох, я лучше отнесу эту тупую штуку на берег, пока она не сбила кого-нибудь еще, — сказала Кара, пятясь. — Идите на виллу, мисс Грант. Вы, кажется, сгорели.  
  
      Кэт долго пристально изучала ее, прежде чем ответить:  
  
      — Отличное предложение, Кира. Я буду ждать тебя в номере. — Она направилась к берегу, но вдруг обернулась. — Ох, и я действительно надеюсь, что ты взяла с собой еще одни очки, — триумфально улыбнулась Кэт. — Потому что твои сейчас где-то на полпути к Гавайям


	5. Сгорая

      Ви­на зас­та­вила Ка­ру сде­лать крюк. Она заш­ла в единс­твен­ный на ос­тро­ве ма­газин и ку­пила нес­коль­ко до­рого­ватый крем с алоэ от сол­нечных ожо­гов, ки­нув боль­шую упа­ков­ку M&Ms в кор­зи­ну. От­кла­дывая не­из­бежное сколь­ко воз­можно, Ка­ра нап­ра­вилась об­ратно.  
  
Ка­ра ко­леба­лась, стоя у две­ри. Она сде­лала хвост и силь­нее за­вер­ну­лась в по­лотен­це. «По­жалуй­ста, Кэт, не спра­шивай об оч­ках,» — по­дума­ла она. Ста­новит­ся все труд­нее иг­но­риро­вать ис­пе­пеля­ющие взгля­ды и кол­кие на­меки. Что-то в том, как смот­ре­ла на неё Кэт, зас­тавля­ло оне­меть, поз­во­ляя всем от­го­вор­кам уп­лы­вать, как во­да. Кэт бы­ла жес­то­ким неп­реклон­ным кри­тик, ко­торый тре­бовал от Ка­ры луч­шее, ко­торый тре­бовал прав­ду.  
  
      Ка­ра сде­лала вздох и заш­ла внутрь. Дверь ти­хо зах­лопну­лась за ней.  
  
      — Ах, Ки­ра, ты вер­ну­лась. Я пе­ренес­ла наш ужин на шесть ча­сов. — Кэт си­дела на краю од­но­го крес­ла, за­кинув но­гу на но­гу и лис­тая жур­нал о пу­тешес­твии. — Я уми­раю с го­лоду. — Она не под­ня­ла глаз, за что Ка­ра бы­ла бес­ко­неч­но бла­годар­на.  
  
      Ка­ра на­чала как мож­но не­замет­нее по­доб­рать­ся к сво­ему ба­гажу, где дол­жны быть за­пас­ные оч­ки.  
  
      — От­личная идея, — веж­ли­во сог­ла­силась она, пы­та­ясь не прив­ле­кать лиш­нее вни­мание, ти­хо ко­па­ясь в сум­ке. — Я то­же про­голо­далась… зна­ете, пла­вание, все та­кое…  
  
      Ха. С об­легче­ни­ем она на­дела оч­ки, зна­комая оп­ра­ва удоб­но се­ла на нос. Как и кос­тюм, они да­вали ей уве­рен­ность, но нем­но­го дру­гую.  
  
      Она по­дош­ла к ди­вану и как толь­ко она это сде­лала, Кэт, на­конец-то, взгля­нула на нее. Взгляд стал мяг­че, а гу­бы тро­нула улыб­ка.  
  
      — По­чему, Ки­ра… это мне?  
  
      Что-то в го­лосе Кэт зас­та­вило Ка­ру вспом­нить, что она все еще за­вер­ну­та в од­но по­лотен­це.  
  
      — Эм, да, я ку­пила упа­ков­ку вмес­те с этим. — Она по­каза­ла пра­вую ру­ку, в ко­торый был крем от сол­нечных ожо­гов. Кэт иг­но­риро­вала его. Босс под­ня­лась, от­бра­сывая чти­во. Жур­нал уда­рил­ся о ко­фей­ный сто­лик с глу­хим сту­ком. Она шаг­ну­ла впе­ред, что бы­ло во­пи­ющим на­руше­ни­ем лич­но­го прос­транс­тва Ка­ры, не от­во­дя взгля­да от ли­ца де­вуш­ки.  
  
      — Ини­ци­атив­но, — ска­зала Кэт. — Мне нра­вит­ся это ви­деть. — Ка­ра пок­расне­ла, ког­да Кэт опус­ти­ла взгляд ту­да, где она сжи­мал в ле­вой ру­ке и M&Ms и край по­лотен­ца. Жен­щи­на ос­то­рож­но вы­ужи­ва­ет упа­ков­ку из хват­ки Кэт. Со все­ми ее ког­ни­тив­ны­ми спо­соб­ностя­ми, Ка­ра бла­года­рила всех бо­гов на Зем­ле и Крип­то­не, что по­лотен­це не сва­лилось от это­го. Она сглот­ну­ла, не зная, как от­ве­тить.  
  
      Ви­жу, ты наш­ла оч­ки, — про­дол­жи­ла спус­тя мгно­вение Кэт, в го­лосе улав­ли­валась то­лика ра­зоча­рова­ниеe. — Те­бе сто­ит пой­ти в душ и при­вес­ти се­бя в по­рядок. Нель­зя, в кон­це кон­цов, ид­ти в по­лотен­це на ужин. По­торо­пись. — Она раз­верну­лась и вы­сыпа­ла по­лови­ну упа­ков­ки в пи­алу. Она пос­та­вила ее на сто­лик в пре­делах до­сяга­емос­ти, преж­де чем взять жур­нал об­ратно в ру­ки, про Ка­ру она, оче­вид­но, уже за­была.  
  
      В те­чении длин­ной се­кун­ды, Ка­ра зас­ты­ла на мес­те, но пос­ле от­пра­вилась в ван­ную, нес­коль­ко шат­ко.  
  


***

  
  
      На Ма­тамоа бы­ло три рес­то­рана, ра­бота­ющих по­оче­ред­но. Кат и Ка­ра си­дели в «Тер­ра­се» с ви­дом на оке­ан. Хо­тя сол­нце еще не про­село за го­ризонт, удоб­но рас­по­ложен­ные фа­келы ис­то­чали теп­лое и у­ют­ное све­чение, по­ка на фо­не муж­чи­на иг­рал фид­жий­ские ме­лодии на акус­ти­чес­кой ги­таре. Эф­фект соз­да­вал­ся ро­ман­тичный.  
  
      Ка­ра ко­выря­лась в ко­косо­вом кар­ри, впер­вые не­за­ин­те­ресо­ван­ная в еде. Меж­ду тем, Кэт эле­ган­тно ела са­лат из па­пайи и ку­рицу с ман­го с кли­ничес­кой точ­ностью.  
  
      — Ки­ра, — ска­зала Кэт, ког­да она от­тол­кну­ла та­рел­ку. — По­чему ты иг­ра­ешь с едой?  
  
      Ка­ра, ко­торая толь­ко сде­лала гло­ток во­ды, пос­пешно ее прог­ло­тила.  
  
      — Да? — спро­сила она, изоб­ра­жая не­вин­ность. — Ну, ду­маю… кар­ри не та­кой вкус­ное, как я ду­мала?  
  
      Кэт при­щури­лась. Сно­ва под­няв вил­ку, Кэт по­тяну­лась че­рез стол и под­де­ла ры­бу из поч­ти нет­ро­нутой та­рел­ки по­мощ­ни­цы. Ка­ра зас­мотре­лась на то, как та по­ложи­ла ры­бу в рот и тща­тель­но пе­реже­вала. Спус­тя ми­нуту Кэт вы­тер­ла рот сал­феткой и ска­зала:  
  
      — Че­пуха. Я бы­ла в вось­ми луч­ших рес­то­ранов на че­тырех кон­ти­нен­тах. Не го­воря уже о том, что я встре­чалась с Ан­ной-Со­фи Пик во вре­мя от­пуска в Ва­лен­сии. Это ко­косо­во-рыб­ное кар­ри иде­аль­ный и бе­зуп­речный.  
  
      Ра­зуме­ет­ся, Кэт Грант дол­жна бы­ла ока­зать­ся рес­то­ран­ным кри­тиком, по­дума­ла Ка­ра. Сколь­ко во­об­ще де­вушек бы­ло у нее? Она ском­ка­ла сал­фетку.  
  
      — Ли­мон­ное сор­го со мной не сог­ласно, — ска­зала она, зная, что это глу­пое оп­равда­ние не сра­бота­ет на на­чаль­ни­це, но ей нуж­но бы­ло по­пытать­ся.  
  
      — Ки­ра, ска­жи мне прав­ду. Те­бе не ком­фор­тно? — нап­ря­мик спро­сила Кэт.  
  
      — Ч-что? — зап­ну­лась Ка­ра.  
  
      — Это. — Кэт нес­держан­но мах­ну­ла ру­кой. — Быть здесь, в этом рай­ском угол­ке со мной. Есть этот до­рогой, вос­хи­титель­ный ужин. Со мной. Ты бы хо­тела быть где-то еще?  
  
      — Нет, ко­неч­но, нет, мисс Грант, — чес­тно от­ве­тила Ка­ра. — Я прос­то…  
  
      В этот мо­мент по­явил­ся офи­ци­ант, и Ка­ра приз­на­тель­но за­мол­ча­ла. Он взял за­каз на де­серт. Это да­ло ей вре­мя, что­бы пе­рег­руппи­ровать­ся, ос­ла­бить обо­рону.  
  
      — Ну? — ткну­ла Кэт, ког­да он ушел, все еще ожи­дая от­ве­тов.  
  
      — Мне нра­вит­ся быть здесь с ва­ми, мисс Грант, — ти­хо ска­зала Ка­ра. Она на­де­ялась, что Кэт ус­лы­шит чес­тность за ее сло­вами. — Прос­то я чувс­твую се­бя не по се­бе здесь, зна­ете? Все та­кое слав­ное. Слов­но во сне. В смыс­ле, я встре­тилась с Эл­лен Дед­же­нерес, с ко­торой меч­та­ла встре­тить­ся веч­ность. И… ну, по­лови­ну вре­мени я не знаю, как вес­ти се­бя с ва­ми, то есть, вы же мой босс.  
  
      — Мда, — ска­зала Кэт, слов­но раз­ду­мыва­ла над сло­вами де­вуш­ки. — Это за­мет­но раз­ру­шило обыч­но чрез­мерный ап­пе­тит. — Кэт вздох­ну­ла. — Ес­ли это по­может под­держать здо­ровый ин­декс мас­сы те­ла, пред­по­лагаю, мо­жешь на­зывать ме­ня Кэт, по­ка мы в по­ез­дке. — Кэт сде­лала па­узу, взве­шивая сле­ду­ющие сло­ва. — Хо­чешь до­мой, Ки­ра?  
  
      — О, нет, мисс Гра… то есть, Кэт. — Ка­ра улыб­ну­лась, счас­тли­вая на­конец-то ска­зать прав­ду. — Мне нра­вит­ся, здесь кра­сиво.  
  
      Вы­раже­ние ли­ца Кэт, обыч­но жес­то­кое и сар­ка­тис­тичное, смяг­чи­лось и пе­реме­нилось на неч­то вро­де бла­годар­ности.  
  
      — Хо­рошо. Зна­ешь, на за­мет­ку, ты мог­ла бы ска­зать нет. Ты не обя­зана бы­ла ехать со мной, по­тому что я при­каза­ла это. Слиш­ком час­то жен­щи­ны чувс­тву­ют на ра­боте, что дол­жны ска­зать «да» на каж­дую прось­бу, что…  
  
      — Я знаю, — прер­ва­ла ее Ка­ра, все еще улы­ба­ясь. — Прав­да в том, что я хо­тела при­ехать. — Она опус­ти­ла гла­за, вне­зап­но оро­бев. Но за­тем неч­то — стран­ная, не­рас­позна­ва­емая вол­на эмо­ций — зас­та­вило ее под­нять гла­за к Кэт, ко­торая смот­ре­ла на нее с чем-то срод­не гор­дости или, мо­жет, при­вязан­ности. Смот­ря на жен­щи­ну пе­ред со­бой, Ка­ра при­ложи­ла все уси­лия, чтоб ска­зать единс­твен­ное, что мог­ла: — Спа­сибо… Кэт.  
  


***

  
  
      Они ос­та­лись в ба­ре доль­ше, чем со­бира­лись. Кэт бы­ла в хо­рошем нас­тро­ение, по­это­му по­тыка­ла прось­бам Ка­ры ос­тать­ся и пос­лу­шать еще ха­ус­бэнд. Пос­ле двух ча­сов де­гус­ти­рова­ния раз­ных те­мати­чес­ких на­пит­ков, Кэт бы­ла боль­ше на­весе­ле, чем пь­яна.  
  
      По­ка они до­бира­лись до сво­его до­мика, Кэт спот­кну­лась об свои но­ги, и Ка­ра схва­тила ее за пле­чо. Бо­лез­ненное ши­пение сор­ва­лось с ее губ.  
  
      — О, Гос­по­ди, боль­но? — вос­клик­ну­ла Ка­ра, не­мед­ленно вы­пус­кая Кэт.  
  
      — Все в по­ряд­ке, — от­ве­тила Кэт. — Прос­то нез­на­читель­ные ожо­ги. К ут­ру прой­дет.  
  
      — Не-а, — ска­зала Ка­ра. — Мы на­мажем вас кре­мом, как толь­ко вер­немся.  
  
      Кэт за­кати­ла гла­за.  
  
      — И что ес­ли я от­ка­жусь?  
  
      — Тог­да… — Ка­ра за­дума­лась на мгно­вение. — Я от­бе­ру ва­ши кон­фе­ты и съ­ем. Они пос­ледний. Ни­каких M&Ms на всем ос­тро­ве…  
  
      В по­луть­ме Ка­ра смог­ла раз­гля­деть улыб­ку на ли­це Кэт.  
  
      — В та­ком слу­чае, я сда­юсь…  
  
      Дэн­верс ока­залась в без­вы­ход­ном сос­то­янии, наб­лю­дая за тем, как Кэт Грант рас­сте­гива­ет и ски­дыва­ет блуз­ку от Ар­ма­ни. Шелк свер­ка­ет, как огонь, в жел­том сла­бом све­те их ком­на­ты. Гос­по­ди. Кэт Грант си­дит пе­ред ней в од­ном лиф­чи­ке. Ка­ра сжи­ма­ет че­люсть, что­бы не дать неп­ро­шено­му хи­хиканью ис­портить мо­мент.  
  
      Она отор­ва­ла взгляд от тем­но-се­рой бре­тель­ки и фо­куси­ру­ет­ся на пле­чах. На ее крас­ных, уже об­ле­за­ющих пле­чах.  
  
      — О, Кэт, прос­ти­те…  
  
      — За что ты из­ви­ня­ешь­ся, Ки­ра? — ска­зала Кэт с нот­кой до­сады в го­лосе, по­вер­нувшись к по­мощ­ни­це. — Это не твоя ви­на. Толь­ко ес­ли ты не приз­на­ешь, что Су­пер­герл мог­ла спас­ти нас рань­ше…  
  
      Ка­ра пы­талась смот­реть в сто­рону.  
  
      — Да­вай­те на­мажем вас. — Она до­тяну­лась до тю­бика и вы­дави­ла нем­но­го на ру­ки. Стоя по­зади жен­щи­ны, она на­нес­ла хо­лод­ный крем пря­мо на ко­жу Кэт. Она пы­талась иг­но­риро­вать стран­ное ощу­щение в жи­воте, ког­да Кэт рез­ко вздох­ну­ла от при­кос­но­вения.  
  
      — Прос­ти­те, — из­ви­нилась сно­ва Ка­ра. — Я дол­жна бы­ла пре­дуп­ре­дить.  
  
      — Нет, это при­ят­но, — рас­слаб­ленно ска­зала Кэт.  
  
      Ка­ра по­чувс­тво­вала, как жар раз­ли­ва­ет­ся по ли­цу. Она на­де­ет­ся, что сла­бое ос­ве­щение не даст Кэт уви­деть крас­ные ще­ки. При­кусив гу­бу, она сос­ре­дото­чилась на том, что­бы не сде­лать боль­нее Кэт. Но да­же от лег­ких при­кос­но­вение жен­щи­на на­чала ти­хо сто­нать, по­ка ру­ки Дэн­верс вы­води­ли кру­ги на пле­чах. Ка­ра не зна­ла это от бо­ли или от удо­воль­ствия, как и не зна­ла то­го, что из это­го ху­же.  
  
      Ох, Ка­ра зна­ла, что Кэт тя­нула к ней. Она мог­ла слы­шать, как ус­ко­рилось сей­час сер­дце­би­ение. Но она от­ка­зыва­лась от­вле­кать­ся на это. _Не_ де­лай ни­чего глу­пого, кру­тилась на пов­то­ре мысль в го­лове. Ты — Ка­ра Дэн­верс. Ты — Су­пер­герл. Соп­ро­тив­ляй­ся. Те­перь ее ру­ки вти­рали крем в тра­пеци­евид­ную мыш­цу, сле­дуя из­ги­бу спи­ны. Нет, Ка­ра не мог­ла поз­во­лить слу­чить­ся то­му, че­го дей­стви­тель­но хо­тели ру­ки. Силь­нее уку­сив гу­бу, она пы­талась взять се­бя в ру­ки. Та­кая мяг­кая ко­жа…  
  
      — Эм, ду­маю хва­тит! — Ее го­лос проз­ву­чал слиш­ком гром­ко, на­рушая ти­шину, про­питан­ную мыс­ля­ми их обе­их.  
  
      — Спа­сибо, Ки­ра, — Она гра­ци­оз­но под­ня­лась, схва­тив ха­лат, ви­сев­ший не­пода­леку. Ка­ра от­ве­ла взгляд, не же­лая встре­чать­ся взгля­дами. Она бы­ла уве­рена, что Кэт ви­дит ру­мянец, все еще ок­ра­шива­ющий ее ко­жу, и чувс­тво­вала, что ее же­лание бы­ло оче­вид­но для жен­щи­ны.  
  
      Поз­же ког­да они ле­жали в кро­вати, каж­дый на сво­ей по­лови­не, Ка­ра зас­та­вила се­бя вспом­нить при­чины, по­чему ус­ту­пить Кэт Грант — и ее собс­твен­но­му же­ланию — бы­ло пло­хой иде­ей. В кон­це кон­цов, ей приш­ло на ум толь­ко две. Но и их бы­ло дос­та­точ­но.


End file.
